


Inhale

by colorofakiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia screamed while her heart broke, because it was too late, she was too late. She screamed-</p>
<p>And Allison heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I Femslashed Februaryed. Couldn't get this tidbit out of my brain, a little snippet of how I would've liked 3b to end. 
> 
> unbeta-ed all mistakes are my own

Lydia screamed while her heart broke, because it was too late, she was too late. She screamed-

And Allison heard.

Allison heard, and twisted just barely out of the thrust of a sword that would've ended her life. Scott would tell her just had close it had been, how a second later and they would've lost her. Lydia hadn't needed him to recount the experience, she had felt it in her gut, in her throat. 

Later, with Allison's hand clutched in her own, she would ponder the horrible question of why she wasn't dead. Lydia was never wrong, not about math equations, not about all of those dead classmates, and not about this. But she was, wrong, because Allison was sleeping next to her, and she could see the soft rise and fall of her chest. 

She had never been happier to be wrong, but she was skeptical. She felt as if somehow, Allison would be snatched away from her if she wasn't looking, that this wasn't real. A flash of red near the window made her reluctantly look away from the in and out of breathing, to the armchair near the window that Derek had plopped in. They had crashed in Lydia's house, weary, and hurt, and none of them had felt remotely like going to a home where the rest of the pack wasn't. 

"She's alive," Derek whispered. She supposed it was meant to be comforting. All it did was make her throat clench up. 

"I know," she gritted out. 

"She's alive. Go, to sleep." As if on cue someone started to softly snore from their position on the floor. 

She wanted to argue, to snap back, fear making anger surface too quickly, but she was tired. Exhausted, really, and maybe if she wrapped herself around Allison, held her close, it would be alright. 

They would be alright. 

*****

"Lydia?" 

Allison's voice grabbed at her like warm hands pushing through the dirt, reaching upwards to-

"Lydia." The twang of a sword, the ricochet of her scream, no, she didn't want to wake up to a reality where Allison wasn't alive.

"Lyds, I can't breathe," Allison huffed out patiently.

It was the shortening of her name that woke her. No one called dared call her that but the person she currently had head locked to her chest. Her fingers ached when she released her hold on Allison, telling of how hard she'd been hanging on. 

Allison scooted until she could look into Lydia's eyes, her hair was completely flattened on one side. Lydia felt compelled to fix it but instead she picked at the comforter between them. 

"You're alive?" She hadn't meant for it to be a question, but it didn't feel right in her mouth as a statement. Allison smiled, her dimples showing. Lydia's heart ached.

"I'm alive. Because of you. I heard you." She spanned the small distance between them and slipped her hand back into Lydia's.

"It should've been too late," Lydia whispered, the words burning in her mouth. Allison's brow furrowed.

"But you told me to move. All of the other sounds faded, and through it I heard you tell me to twist left. So, I did." She stretched her foot so that it was linked with Lydia's.

Lydia stared speechless. That made even less sense, and yet, there were things about her banshee nature that she hadn't puzzled out yet. Allison tugged on their joined hands, pulling her hand towards the warmth of skin, and strong beat of a heart.

"I'm alive." Because of you. Because of this. "I'm alive." 

Lydia felt the the beat of it there, but it wasn't enough. She chased it's pulse to her neck, pressing at the point where she could feel the blood flow as she kept watch on the inhale and exhale of her breath. Allison kept silent, with a twitch at one corner of her lips.

Inhale. Lydia promised to never lose sight of Allison ever again.

Exhale. Allison stared at Lydia's lips, flushed from her biting them in anxiety.

Inhale. Lydia finally relaxed a little with solid proof under her hands of Allison's life. 

Exhale. Allison moved until they were nose to nose. 

Inhale. Lydia fixated on the sudden flash of pink from Allison licking her lips.

Exhale. Allison twisted a little to the left, close enough to taste.

Inhale. Oh.

Exhale. 

Finally.


End file.
